Betrayal and Rescue
by Ninaeva
Summary: What if Hawke decided to betray Isabela to Arishok, so he can leave peacefully? And then rescue the pirate. One-shot. F!Hawke/Isabela


**A/N:** _Just a little one-shot, coz the idea got stuck in my head after watching a video in youtube, where Hawke turned on Isabela and gave her to Arishok._

* * *

><p>"The relic is reclaimed. I am now free to return to Par Vollen - with the thief." Arishok said looking at Isabela.<p>

The pirate was shocked "What!"

Aveline jumped in on her behalf "Oh no no no no. If anyone kicks her ass, it's me."

But Arishok was relentless "She stole the Tome of Koslun. She must return with us."

Everyone looked at Hawke in anticipation. Hawke closed here eyes _I... I'm sorry Isabela_. She thought, glancing at the pirate, before turning towards took a deep breath. _This needs to be convincing_. "Take her and go." She heard her companions gasp behind her.

Arishok nodded "Most wise."

But Isabela was furious "No! Hawke, you bastard! I came back to help you!"

Hawke's throat was dry "This means peace with the Qunari."

Isabela looked ready to kill her on the spot "Fight me, you coward."

Hawke's heart started beating faster. _No no no you stupid pirate, I can't fight you! I won't! Just go with him. _She thought alarmed.

But Arishok saved her "Hawke has denied you. You are not worth of facing true basalit-an." Hawke was ready to hug the beast right then and there, but she kept her calm as she watched two large Qunari grab Isabela and drag her out of the Viscounts Keep.

Isabela screamed in protest "Get your hands off of me! You haven't seen the last of me Hawke!"

Hawke's heart broke when she saw the murderous look in Isabela's eyes, directed towards her. _Damn it Isabela, don't hate me for this. It's the only way._

"The Qunari have what we came for. We will go." Arishok's voice broke her train of thought. She turned towards him. "But know this. One day we shall return" With that, the Qunari started leaving.

She was looking after them, when something caught her eyes. On closer inspection, she saw it was Isabela's bandanna._ It must have fallen off while she was struggling against her guards_. Hawke picked it up, clutching it to her chest.

As soon as Qunari left, Hawke, put the bandanna neatly in her pouch and turned towards her companions. Aveline was about to speak, but she closed her mouth when she saw determined look in Hawke's eyes "This isn't over. We need to get her back."

* * *

><p>Three days later, on board of the Qunari dreadnought, Isabela was muttering under her breath, while trying to pick the lock on her chains "Stupid backstabber, I knew I shouldn't go back... I would be commandeering my own ship by now, if I just went to Ostwick, and gave the bloody relic to Castillion."<p>

A soft _THUD _picked her interest, and she stopped to listen. Silence. Then a grunting sound outside of her prison cell. Few moments later, the door opened, revealing a figure, too short to be a Qunari.

"You still haven't picked that lock?" a familiar voice teased, and Hawke stepped in, with a smirk on her face.

Isabela's confusion became a glare "What do you think you are doing here? If I weren't still bound, you would be bleeding to death right this moment."

Hawke's expression changed to worry, and she raised her hands like she was surrendering "Easy there Bela, I came to rescue you."

The pirate spat at Hawke's feet "That's what I think about your 'rescue'. If you come near me, I will strangle you with these chains."

That made the other rogue frown. "Please, let me get you out of here, and when we get back to Kirkwall, I will explain everything. You can kill me then if you wish."

Isabela's eyes were as cold as ice "You were warned" The pirate replied dangerously.

Hawke sighed "Fine." Then she got the miasmic flask from her pouch and threw it in front of Isabela.

By the time she understood what Hawke was doing, her vision was already blurred "...Bastard..." That was the only thing she managed to say, before darkness took over.

* * *

><p>Hawke hurriedly stepped closer to catch Isabela, before she hit the floor. She laid her down gently and shook her head at the unconscious rogue at her feet, before she picked the lock on her chains. Luckily, she had her lock picking kit, while Isabela had only some splinters. The Qunari were thorough when they stripped her of all her equipment.<p>

When the chains were off, she picked up the pirate, just standing there for a moment, inhaling the familiar scent, marveling how light and fragile she was in her arms. "You are safe now. I wont let them hurt you." She whispered, before hurrying out.

The Qunari didn't expect for their prisoner to flee, so there were only handful of them awake, enough to keep the ship going in the right direction. They were easy for Hawke to avoid, even with the extra weight.

Soon she was at the rail. She took the rope she brought when she boarded the ship, and used it to tie Isabela to her back (a maneuver she practiced with Merrill on their way here). When she was sure that Isabela was safely strapped on her back, she got over the rail and started climbing down.

When she reached the small boat, Merrill helped her to get the still unconscious pirate off of her, and Fenris began rowing away from the dreadnought. Soon Hawke joined him, while Merrill was watching over Isabela.

They didn't go straight for Kirkwall. There was a small island nearby, where they planned to spend the night, because Hawke knew it wouldn't be good for anyone if Isabela woke pissed at her, in the small boat. It would be better for anyone if she woke up on the land, and Kirkwall was too far.

So, soon they were making a camp in the tree lines of the small island, so they wouldn't attract unwanted attention. Hopefully, the Qunari would think Isabela escaped on her own and went Maker knows where. If not, well Aveline had orders to get the chain between those huge statues up and sink the dreadnought, before the Qunari even have the chance to attack again.

Hawke took the first watch, while Merrill and Fenris went to sleep. She was trying to keep the small fire burning, when the pirate stirred.

Hawke tensed, when Isabela sat up, one hand keeping her upright, the other pinching the bridge of her nose. Hawke kept silent, waiting for Isabela to notice her. She didn't have to wait long.

Soon the other rogue was on alert, looking around herself, little surprised to see Merrill and Fenris sleeping not far from where she was sitting, until her eyes met Hawke's. She glared at Hawke, who kept a calm, unreadable expression.

Isabela got up and went towards the beach, ignoring the other rogue.

* * *

><p><em>Ow<em>. Isabela thought when she tried to get up. Her head hurts like hell. She massaged the bridge of her nose, trying to ease the pain a little.

Then she remembered Hawke. Alarmed, she looked around herself. She saw Merrill sleeping few paces from her. Little blood mage looked even more like a child, then when she was awake. She then noticed Fenris, also sleeping, though a little farther from the fire, but close enough that she could recognize him.

Fire. She glanced over, meeting icy blue eyes. Her anger flared and she glared at Hawke. She then got up and went towards the sound of the waves, daring Hawke to stop her.

On her way, she noticed a small boat, hastily hidden with branches. For a little while, she entertained the thought of stealing boat and getting the hell out of there, but she decided against that._ I cant leave Merrill stranded here. Though I would like to leave Hawke. _She thought angrily.

She went past boat and into the shallow water, feeling the small waves crush against her feet and wind, ruffling through her thick hair. She didn't know when he lost her bandanna, only that she didn't have it when Qunari threw her in that cell. She missed it. She loved hats and bandannas, anything that she could put on her head, for that matter._ Except for helmets, they are too heavy._

Isabela closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of ocean and the wind. _And freedom._

"Im sorry" She didn't hear Hawke's approach, so she was a little surprised when she heard her soft voice.

"You betrayed me" Isabela said coldly, not turning to face the rogue.

"I know. And I will never forgive myself for letting you spend even one moment on that ship, not to mention three days." Hawke's voice was full of pain as she hesitantly approached the pirate. Isabela was still looking at the horizon, and not the other woman.

"Bela, please, look at me." Now Hawke was sounding desperate. "It was the only way to get them to leave Kirkwall without more bloodshed. I planned to come for you as soon as they left the port."

Isabela turned and backhanded Hawke across the face. "You are pathetic." She spat, her voice full of venom. "I came back for YOU. I didn't do it for them. I did it for you. It was always about you. And you turned on me. And now you want me to… What? To thank you for rescuing me? To fall in your arms, and pronounce my undying devotion? Forget it Hawke. As soon as we get back to Kirkwall, Im gonna find the first ship that is setting off and leave, forever. I would leave this instant, but I don't want to leave Merrill stranded here." With that, she stormed off towards the camp.

* * *

><p>Hawke stared after her. Her cheek stung, but she ignored it. When the pirate was out of sight, she sank to her knees, tears in her eyes. <em>Maker, what have I done? Was it really worth this?<em>

When she finally got back to the camp, Isabela was asleep, next to Merrill.

It was about time to wake Fenris up, so he could take over guard duty, so she went to where he was sleeping. He woke up as soon as she knelt beside him. He noticed her red eyes, even in the low light, but he didn't say anything, and Hawke was thankful for that.

He took over the watch, and Hawke went to sleep. Not surprisingly, sleep wouldn't come to her for a long time and when it finally did, it was that kind that, when she woke up next morning, she wished she hadn't slept at all.

Isabela kept her distance from Hawke as much as that was possible on a small boat. On their way back to Kirkwall, she never even glanced once at the rogue, talking only to Merrill and sometimes Fenris.

Merrill saw that something wasn't right between her best friends, but she kept believing that everything was going to be alright when they got home.

They arrived late at night at the docks, and as they were tired, everybody went their own way. Hawke wanted to go after Isabela, but she knew all that would earn her was a dagger in gut, so she just watched the pirate, as she waved to Merrill, walking towards The Hanged Man.

Fenris put his hand on rogues shoulder "Go home. Sleep. Aveline will want to talk to you first thing in the morning."

Hawk just continued to stare at Isabela, until she rounded a corner "Do you think I made a mistake, Fenris? Maybe I should have denied the Arishok, even if that would surely have resulted in war and bloodshed. Maybe I should have been selfish, just this one time, doing what's best for me, instead everyone else?"

He glanced in the direction where Isabela went "She is safe. You did all you could. Now, its her turn." With that, he turned and went towards his mansion in Hightown.

Hawke sighed, as she slowly made her own way towards her estate. Fenris was right in one thing, now it's Isabela's turn to make a move.


End file.
